


John's Dad Has Got It Going On

by FastPuck



Series: Father Time [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPuck/pseuds/FastPuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You called him Dad. You only called him Dad in your head. You knew his first name, you didn't use it. You addressed him as Mr. Egbert, because he deserved your respect. He commanded it, in the kindest way possible.</p><p>You were fucking in love with him. You were sick. He was a gentleman, you were a disgrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a... sequel or tandem piece to Father Time. uhhhhh. it's sort of an introspective/stream of consciousness fic, i think, i guess. hope it reads ok!

You called him Dad. You only called him Dad in your head. You knew his first name, you didn't use it. You addressed him as Mr. Egbert, because he deserved your respect. He  _commanded_  it, in the kindest way possible.

You were fucking in love with him. You were sick. He was a gentleman, you were a disgrace.

Every time he called you David your dick twitched.

He called you David a lot.

You used to pride yourself on being one hundred percent unshakable. You used to think you were actually cool and slick and smooth. Then you turned thirteen and you realized life was a fucking joke. You were still unshakable and your comeback speed was nigh-instantaneous and nobody ever messed with you. You kicked ass when you needed to, and you needed to kick ass a lot. You took hits and you gave them right back and then you'd crawl back home to lick your wounds.

After a while Bro got tired of your shit and told you to stop being such a temperamental little bitch. You punched him in the nose and he laid you out on the kitchen floor. You woke up an hour later with a bloody lip, a rattled headcase, and shredded pride.

You'd talk to John whenever you felt like you needed to relax. He was so fucking happy all the time you almost resented him, but instead you decided to let him share it with you.

Most of the time you felt like a ragged shadow trying to sit on an angel's shoulder.

You felt even worse when Mr. Egbert would get involved, cooking you frankly amazing food and sometimes letting you stay over even on weekdays. He was a goddamn saint just for putting up with you.

You kissed John on the mouth once, and almost ruined everything. He decided to pass it off as a joke and you decided to go with it and you didn't come over for a while.

You got over him, but you still needed him more than anyone else.

You felt like shit for unloading all your baggage on him. You wanted to let up; you were stifling him and you knew how much he hated to commit. He was too breezy to anchor you.

One day you realized you just felt safe at John's house, whether he was there or not.

The day you learned this was also the day you promised never to break into his house again while you were skipping school. But you didn't think you'd ever forget that profound feeling you had walking through the Egberts' living room touching every single photo.

You were a fucking weirdo and you knew it. You couldn't stop.

Mr. Egbert came home and he almost caught you but you were a goddamn ninja so you hid. He didn't find you. He was in the living room with you and he didn't even know it. He took a nap on the couch and you watched him for exactly fifteen minutes after his breathing started to soften in sleep. You slipped out the front door without a sound.

That night you had your first wet dream in three years that didn't star John.

On your sixteenth birthday you actually made a real wish blowing out the candles on your cake. Your cake that Dad made. That he fucking made specifically for you out of the goddamn goodness of his fucking heart.

You got even more unruly for a while just trying to come to terms with your own petty jealousy of John for having such a perfect father. Your mind placed Mr. Egbert on a pedestal and you felt sick and wrong and you fell in love so hard you thought there would be scars.

Every single day you thought about Dad. You saw him in John sometimes.

You wanted him in you.

You got into more fights. In a stupid, manipulative, roundabout way you were trying to hurt yourself so you could appeal to your best friend's father's sense of pity. You wanted him to feel sorry for you and be so fucking tender with his sad knowing smiles and his tempting offers to be there if you needed to talk.

If you wanted to talk to someone to get answers you'd talk to Bro. Sometimes you hated him but he was your brother and he always seemed to know a whole fucking lot about the same kind of shit you found yourself getting into. Turned out he fell in love with an older dude too, once.

So it fucking ran in the family. You wanted to laugh out all of your innards and die.

You wondered how the fuck John even put up with you anymore. You liked to imagine he saw you as a brother. You were the world's worst brother. You needed to get taken out back and shot.

You  _needed_  to get fucked.

You started to grow up and get wise and you were becoming a pro at pushing every real feeling you ever had deep deep deep down in the dark pits of you. When you were out and about you were a dashing goddamn punk and everyone wanted to either punch you or suck your dick.

You accepted either. Sometimes both.

It always came back to John and Mr. Egbert, though. When you were feeling tired you could go to their house and just...  _be_. You'd talk to John on Pesterchum and drop tiny hints of all the shit that was hurting you, leave them in front of him like a dead bird at his door, and he'd demand you come over and hang out. You knew he knew what you were doing when you were off hanging with assholes that weren't John. He wanted you safe and you appreciated that.

Even though you felt like a manipulative douche for basically forcing him to invite you over.

It was worth it to see that look on Dad's face that one time he spotted your busted lip. You wanted him to kiss it better.

You had fucking issues.

Dad was never anything but kind and cordial to you. He was sweet and clean and the exact fucking opposite of everything you were. You pretended to flirt with him sometimes. He'd laugh and brush you off completely. It was a really fond kind of hurt.

Once when you were seventeen you came over and Dad was in the kitchen, so you talked to him for a couple minutes and helped him finish making dinner (Bro would have shit his pants at your blatant sincerity). John came downstairs and asked you how long you'd been there and why you didn't tell him you were already here. You shrugged and cracked a joke about Striders striding. Then you all ate dinner together like a fucking family, and that was so precious and novel you could hardly stand it.

Sometimes you wondered if John was worried you were trying to steal Dad from him.

You kind of were.

You'd do anything to hear Dad say, "Thank you, David." You were a goddamn suck-up and you had no regrets.

You'd fuck your hand later when you were alone, and think of him. You had  _some_  regrets about that. But not many.

Dad formally met Bro at your graduation, and Bro had that look on his face like he was itching to tell him what a DILF he was. You got possessive and everybody else just thought you hated your brother. You didn't. Mr. Egbert was just  _off fucking limits._

John went to the Grad Nite party but you didn't. You got high as a kite with some of your douche stoner friends, and then wandered over to the Egbert house on your own.

You were so fucking stupid, and in retrospect you were amazed Dad didn't just slam the door in your face. But you guessed he would have been more concerned if he did leave you out in the world while you were giggling and skipping clumsily and stopping to stare at your hands every thirty seconds.

He took you in and let you watch a movie and even made you a late-night snack. You were pretty sure you begged him to lay on the couch with you. He ended up just sitting there while you shuffled around like a restless puppy. You went to sleep at some point and woke up with your head in his lap and you never felt more at ease about anything.

Your also had your dick in your hand.

You were a fucking idiot.

You didn't really want to even stop touching yourself, but you had enough sense to know this was  _a bad fucking idea_ , and you thanked the god you didn't believe in that Dad apparently wasn't even awake to see you acting like a horny dumbass.

You quieted down and absorbed as much of the moment as you could.

But all you could think about was that if you moved your head just a little you could probably mouth his cock through his pants.

You got up and stumbled out into the backyard because you sure fucking didn't dare violate either of the two bathrooms in the house. You jacked off outside in the balmy pre-dawn darkness and buried your cum in a three-inch layer of dirt. It seemed somehow fitting, like you were some horrible fucking ill-behaved dog banished to the yard for humping the guests. Sounded about right.

That had been one of the stupidest nights of your life. But also one of the best.

Then college happened and John dragged you along for the ride. You'd been done with bullshit academia since your sophomore year of high school, but it was still good getting to hang out and be semi-adults with John, and you made sure you were with him for all the big firsts. First underage drinking party, first draw of weed, first-- alright, you weren't exactly with him the first time he had The Full Sex (he actually, honestly called it that,  _who even does that_ ). But you were there when he came back to the dorm grinning and laughing breathlessly and screaming at three in the morning that his name was John Egbert and he just had sex. You knew the girl he fucked and she was really wild and loose and totally great. You respected her. You were sure she showed John a good time. Confidence boosted through the roof, John promptly got a girlfriend.

You remembered a time when you'd have killed to be the first one to touch John's pretty dick. 

What happened?

Stupid fucking question.

Thanksgiving break came and you went to see Bro and you spoke about three sentences each and fistbumped. Family bonding complete.

You honestly were completely fine with keeping your distance from Bro. You gave each other a lot of shit over the years (you continue to, just not as often or in person) and now that you were out of the house he had some breathing room. You both did. 

Besides, now you were basically free to stay at the Egberts' house whenever you came down to visit. Fucking score.

You got to their house and somehow forgot to factor in the girlfriend thing. But it ended up working out pretty okay; she still got the guest room, but she also basically monopolized John's time, leaving Dad all to you.

The time away from him drove you a little nuts, but it also gave you some time to burn off some of your pent-up shit in a relatively consequence-free environment. You were smooth as fucking silk.

Or at least you were until you completely fucking broke down and called him Dad to his fucking face. Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_. You blew it, that's the end, everything lost, he either thought you were a creep or he went back to thinking of you as a little kid.

Oh god, but he was warm. His gorgeous fucking smell was all around you and he felt like  _home_.

So naturally you waited until he was asleep and slunk into his room to watch him and maybe touch him a little. Made perfect fucking sense.

He was so fucking handsome though, could anyone blame you? ( _Yes._ ) You touched his hair and he almost seemed to lean into your hand and you were scared shitless but you kept going, pushing your luck way past its limits.

And, better than you could have possibly imagined, he moved with you in his sleep; he was slowly responding and god you could just slip your hand under the covers and touch him everywhere and shit  _you were going to fucking cry._ This was so wrong and stupid and you were so ashamed of yourself and you felt like a sick rapist but you were making out with your best friend's dad and he held you so gently and you hoped to god he was having a good dream because of you.

Dad fell into a deeper sleep and his hands slipped from your waist. Everything came crashing back down and you were left staring balefully at his face that was so relaxed and open and kind. Your lips were tingling and you couldn't remember the last time you were this hard and hot for anybody.

When you got back downstairs to your couch of exile, you really did cry.

You went back to school and it was the same as always. You got wild around your birthday and half the school was celebrating with you. You got a stud in your tongue and you felt like such hot shit. You were hot shit. You had dirty fantasies about Dad punishing you for getting such disgraceful body modifications. You'd moan to him in the shower going, "God, yes, hurt me Daddy."

Christmas came and you got dragged off to the Bahamas with a bunch of other college cool kids. They were fucking chumps but you put up a good front for them like you always did. Drunk parasailing was probably the highlight of the trip.

You got back to campus for a brief respite. John was still at Dad's and you had the dorm to yourself. 

You checked your mail two days after Christmas and found a package waiting for you.

Mr. Egbert got you a really fucking nice winter coat. It was dark red and insulated and had a fur-trim hood and you were fucking  _crushed_ by how good he was to you.

He called you later that day to make sure you got your gift and he sounded so kind and deep and loving and you had to bite back every moan as you tugged your cock to the sound of his voice. When the call ended you screamed and came all over yourself and it was disgusting and beautiful and you were very alone.

You promised Dad you’d be home for New Year’s Eve. 

You had to end this. You couldn't keep doing this to yourself or to Dad.

Time to man the fuck up and stride casually to your doom.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Time to man the fuck up and stride casually to your doom?_

Wow, fuck that. What a pretentious douche.

How about  _time to have your entire world flipped inside-out and end up in an honest to god relationship with the man of your fucking dreams_ instead?

You were still having trouble believing everything that happened was real. You had been prepared to blow into town, flirt with Dad all you wanted, crack your heart open and let him stomp all over it, and leave everything behind with your hands finally clean.

Somehow instead of Dad letting you down soft, convincing you that it wasn't right to want an older guy as a lover, that you were still young and had so much to do before whatever the fuck-- somehow, instead of all that, he picked you up gently and showed you love.

Mr. Egbert was the best thing that ever happened to you.

And he kissed you and held you and you came in his hand and he fucking made you breakfast in the morning. Okay, he made John breakfast too.

Fuck.

You and Dad were a fucking  _thing_.

John could not have been any more fucking heavy-handed about commenting on your attitude. He didn't even realize you just had sex with his father last night.

He knew you liked Dad a lot. You weren't sure if he knew how deep that feeling ran. John wasn't stupid but there were a lot of things he chose to feign ignorance about. 

Did he resent you?

He'd never tell, and you knew it.

John went upstairs and you were left with turmoil under your skin. In the light of day everything was kind of frightening in a subdued way. You weren't scared but you were a little worried.

When you asked Dad if he was sure about this (maybe not in so many words) your voice was too small in your ears.

But he answered you and his voice was all fucking coffee and cream. His hand was huge and warm and he turned you on  _so fucking bad_. You wanted to roll over and beg him to scratch your belly. God you were uncool.

John made noise upstairs and snapped you out of your head. He was still here and you absolutely could not lose yourself like this. You calmed yourself down as best you could but your goddamn mouth wouldn't stop running. Dad made you feel so fucking sexy, you couldn't help swaggering and letting your pants slip a little while his eyes were on you.

You retreated upstairs and thankfully did not pass John as you sneaked into Dad's room instead of the guest room.

The bed was even bigger than you remembered from last night. You never wanted to leave it. You laid flat on your back and stretched your limbs. Your fingers touched the headboard but your feet still had a few inches to go to reach the end of the bed. God. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath but your heart didn't stop stuttering for a long time.

You woke up when you felt a hand on your chest. You looked up into a handsome careworn face with gentle blue-gray eyes and  _fuck_ , you could just fall in love all over again. "John left?"

Dad smiled as his thumb rubbed a space between your ribs. "Five minutes ago." He leaned down and you got up on your elbows to meet his lips halfway.

"You trying to seduce me,  _Mister_  Egbert?" He was only sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms on either side of you but god he was already getting you hot.

He laughed, and it was one low note that went straight to your dick. "Perhaps." You wanted to marry him. You wanted to  _marry_  him? What the fuck, Dave.

"I'm sure it'd be easier if you got a little closer. Look at all this space here, this is insane." You needed to shut the fuck up before you embarrassed yourself (more).

Dad just laughed again and crawled over you. His knee settled between yours and you reached up to untie the belt of his robe. You were already half-hard.

You slipped your hands under warm flannel and touched warmer skin. He was so fucking masculine and you regretted not paying closer attention to his body last night. In the daylight he was spectacular. Your hands roamed up his torso, over the dark hair on his chest, to his broad shoulders. You pushed his robe off and watched his face flush. Fuck, he was adorable too.

"David, are you sure you... I mean, I'm not exactly as young as I used to be." God, he seriously had to stop being so fucking precious and insecure. He was going to drive you insane.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We already talked about this. You really have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" If wanting a sexy older man was wrong you didn't want to be right.

"I thought I told you to watch your mouth."

Jesus Christ, he was going to make you come in your pants just by talking to you. "Try and make me." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down.

His hands burned your skin as he trailed them down your sides to clutch your hips. You arched under his hands, and your fingers combed through his hair, gripped gently. You moaned shamelessly into his mouth. 

"D-David...." He was going to be the death of you, and you'd love every second. You nudged his crotch slowly with your thigh and memorized the feeling. Dad gasped softly. You were going to explode. 

"God please let me touch you." You wanted him so bad, you wanted to worship his body, you wanted to touch and kiss and suck his cock for hours. You licked his lips and felt him harden against you.

And  _oh_. A thrill ran down your spine.  _He was big._

"Yes." You had never heard him sound so husky and raw; this was a completely new side of Dad and you were fucking relishing every millisecond. You withdrew your thigh from its delicate position and rolled him over. You'd long been a pro at flipping heavier opponents in fights, but it had  _never_  been this satisfying. Dad was looking up at you and his pupils were blown and his breath came heavy.

You dipped down to kiss him again while your hands roamed miles of skin. You only indulged in teasing for a moment before going straight for the prize, pushing the waistband down and closing your hand firmly around his cock. Dad groaned against your mouth and you had to pull back and laugh because fuck,  _you_  were doing this to him, that was  _his_  dick twitching in your hand and he was coming undone for  _you_. 

You rested against his cheek, noses touching as you watched yourself stroking that gorgeous cock. His breath was hot. Your fingers were long and careful and you had never really put this much emotion into a handjob before. Your palms sweated just a little, but not enough to soothe friction if you moved any faster.

Dad was being so quiet you were almost worried you weren't performing well enough, but he twitched under your hand and you watched him grow even harder and you gave him one long, firm stroke. You were rewarded with a warm sigh.

He was just too much.

You wanted more.

Pressing warm dry kisses to his temple, jaw, neck, down and down and down, you watched him watching you. Your hand squeezed his cock around the base and you drew out a small noise from the back of his throat. Your wet your lips and kept your eyes trained on Dad's face as you took the head of his cock in your mouth.

Dad broke eye contact and  _moaned_  for you. He tasted like goddamn nirvana and it took everything you had not to just deepthroat him. You had to draw this out a little first. Let him know exactly how you felt.

You were careful about your piercing as you licked a long stripe up his shaft-- god, he was so fucking long and thick and god bless his fucking genetics for being responsible for the most beautiful dick you'd seen in your entire life. You laid a kiss where his foreskin was pulled back from the head and Dad sighed your name. You made out with the tip of his cock a little. He was looking at you again and you felt your cheeks get hot. No more fooling around, Dave. Time for business.

You opened wide and took him down as deep as you could, and felt a rush of smugness as your nose brushed right up against the thick hair framing the cock currently pushing down your throat. People told you you had perfect dick-sucking lips. You told them your throat wasn't half bad either. You paused to adjust your breathing and also maybe to listen to that sexy panting coming from above you.

Tongue pressing against a vein, you hollowed your cheeks and sucked gently. You set a slow pace just enjoying the cock sliding in your mouth. You could hear Dad's voice giving you soft  _oh_ s through his shallow breaths. You were in  _fucking heaven_.

Dad's fingers pushed into your hair, almost petting. You hummed and he tightened his hold and bucked a little.  _God, yes_. You wanted him to push all the way down your fucking throat.

But you had to take a pause to catch your breath. His cock was slick and wet and utterly perfect. You rested your cheek against it and panted softly. You were fucking riled up.

Dad's hand left your hair. He sat up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." Your eyes snapped up to meet his.  _What._ Oh fuck, he thought you pulled back because he couldn't stop from pushing up into your mouth a little? Hell no.

"Don't you dare apologize to me." Your voice was getting that sex-addled growl you liked. "I want you to do it again."

"David...."

"Fuck my mouth, Dad." Words you never thought you'd get to say to his face. And god, his face; you almost thought he was going to come right there. 

You spread your hands on his thighs and  _looked_  at him while you tongued his foreskin.

"Oh my," his head tipped back and he sighed so sweetly. You propped yourself on your elbows and teased him until his hands finally, tentatively, touched your hair again. He met your eyes and you did not break the contact for one fucking second as you relaxed your throat and let him push you down.

You never really let anyone take the reins from you so completely; you always needed to be able to call the shots, regardless of who was actually on top. 

But with Dad it was different.

With Dad you could let everything go and you didn't have to be Dave Motherfucking Strider at all. You were his David.

You moaned and whimpered and gripped Dad's hips as he thrust up into you. Emotions were welling up inside and for a moment you were afraid you were going to cry. Dad panted your name and you surrendered to him completely.

Even when he was fucking your mouth he was still gentle. He pulled out once and asked if you were okay, and you hissed  _yes_  and he thumbed your cheek. You couldn't remember ever being so happy during sex.

Your jaw began to ache and your lips were tingling. You felt Dad stiffen in your mouth and his fingers tightened in your hair. He started to pull out but you didn't let him; his hips jerked and he cried "David!"

You kept your mouth around his cock as he came, milked as much as you could, swallowed it like a goddamn champion. You let him go with a wet smack and a thin string of cum trailed from your bottom lip. 

The look on Dad's flushed face was  _fucking beautiful_.

"Oh my goodness... David...." He stroked your hair as you caught your breath. You didn't bother hiding your smile.

"Was it good for you?" Your voice was raw and thoroughly fucked, and despite all the neglect to your dick you were still hard.

For some reason you weren't expecting Dad to pull you up close and kiss your temple. He turned on his side and you felt like a doll in his arms until he helped you slip out of your pants and touched your cock.

You probably should have been ashamed of how fast he was taking you to the edge with such minimal touching but  _he set your every nerve on fire_  so you told him that. He teased your nipple and let you rut into his hand and he kissed your face. You may have left marks where you gripped his ass as you came messily between you.

Then you threw caution and potential gross-out to the wind and licked Dad's fingers clean. You were an unabashed cum slut and you had an oral fixation, big deal. Judging from the downright smoldering look Dad was giving you he didn't seem to mind too much. You made sure to curl your tongue around his finger, push the ball of your piercing against his skin.

You were fucking in love with him. 

You wanted to tell him but you were scared to. 

Dad held you close and you laid your head against his neck. You could almost feel his pulse against your temple. Maybe that was yours. Didn't matter. You were  _happy_.

"Let's never leave this bed." Dad laughed softly in reply and you felt it everywhere.

"We'll have to eventually."

"Don't wanna." You indulged in being a petulant brat. (Oh wait, you usually did that.) 

You knew that when winter break was over you were going to have to go back to school and focus on work. It was going to be harder than ever trying to keep yourself from missing Dad. You were pretty much doomed to truancy.

"When does your break end?" 

You sighed and played idly with his chest hair. "End of the week." That still left you a few full days but it felt like a few seconds. Dad hummed. You never wanted to leave his side again but you also feared clinging too hard. "It's gonna suck going back after... after all this."

Dad pulled you tighter to him by your shoulders. God he was so warm and strong it was distracting. "Yes, I didn't think it was possible, but..." he sighed softly into your hair, "I'm going to miss you even more, now." 

"That housewife offer still stands." That was pretty much a permanent offer, valid in every state, no rules or restrictions applied. Dad just laughed.

"I'll tell you what. You do well and get good grades, and I'll try to come up and visit whenever I can between your own holiday breaks."

You wondered what kind of student you'd have been if he gave you this kind of incentive in high school. You tried your luck. "What if I flunk out or something instead?"

He hummed again. "Maybe I'll have to punish you." That sent a thrill down your spine.

"That is  _not_  a good deterrent of bad behavior. You're gonna turn me into an even bigger punk delinquent."

"Maybe I like you that way." 

That made you stop. Did he really? 

God, even with him in your grasp you were still all kinds of fucked up over him.

"David?"

You swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Perhaps this isn't my business but..." no, fuck that, Dad was nothing  _but_  your business, "if you don't feel that pursuing a higher education is the right choice for you, I won't pressure you to stay." 

"For real?" You had to get up on one elbow to look him in the eyes.

His lips twitched up in a small smile. "I do understand that not everybody is necessarily suited for university life." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I almost didn't finish college, because of raising John."

That got you right in the heart. 

"After a few years, though, John was old enough for Nanna to watch him without it stressing her too much, and I did eventually get to complete my degree."

All these small things you were learning about him just made him that much more important to you. "What'd you get your degree in?" 

"Business."

You couldn't help laughing. Of course business. "Did you minor in suit tailoring?"

He laughed in return. 

Your mind wandered. At length you said, "What if... what if John found out." You looked down at your hand on his chest. "About this."

Dad took a long slow breath. He was worried about it too; good, you didn't really want to feel alone in that. "Well... I think he may already suspect something, to be honest." Your eyes widened but he rubbed your back consolingly. "He's dropped a number of hints over the past couple years about you. I think he's had us both pegged for a while."

A short dry bark of laughter left you. "Hah, I shouldn't be surprised to hear that." John was a fucking jerk. You had to give him credit.

Warm silence fell. You were actually cuddling.

Maybe you would drop out of school and live with Dad. It was one of the few things you really wanted to do for yourself. Maybe it was weird, maybe some people would think it was wrong; fuck them with a twenty foot pole.

The cool air started to seep in, and you derailed your thoughts to pull some blankets up over the both of you. You settled back down with your head on Dad's shoulder and your arm over his ribs. He curled his arms around you in turn.

You were still a messed up directionless punk. You still had a thousand issues that would probably never be resolved. 

But for the first time in your life you felt completely safe and at ease. You could surrender control. You were happy and in love and  _you were loved in return_.

Everything else could come second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a HUGE thank you to everyone who read both Father Time and John's Dad. i could never have DREAMED of such a wonderful, positive response to all my blundering about. thank you from the very bottom of my tiny black heart. ♥
> 
> is this the end for real? yes, most likely. will i ever write again? who knows!


End file.
